The present invention relates generally to storage devices, and more particularly to storage devices based on field emitters.
For decades, researchers have been trying to increase the storage density and reduce the cost/storage in information storage devices, such as magnetic hard-drives, optical drives, and DRAM. However, it has become increasingly difficult to squeeze more information into the storage devices. Moreover, conventional technologies to make those devices may be approaching fundamental limits on storage density.
Many scientists have proposed alternative approaches to increase the storage density. One approach is based on Scanned Probe Microscopy (SPM) technologies. Typically, in such an approach, a probe is positioned extremely close to a storage medium. For example, in one implementation of Atomic Force Microscopy, the probe physically touches the medium; in Scanning Tunneling Microscopy (STM), the probe is within a few nanometers of the medium to ensure that the probe is within tunneling range of the medium. It is difficult to inexpensively build a storage system with a probe in contact with or in such extremely close proximity to the medium without, eventually, damaging or effacing the surface of the medium or the probe. Moreover, in STM, the nanometer spacing must be precisely controlled. This is a difficult task. Some researchers have found methods to eliminate the need for such extremely close proximity. One technique is based on Near-Field Scanning Optical Microscopy. However, this technique has limited lateral resolution and bandwidth. Other techniques are based on non-contact Scanning Force Microscopy, which typically suffers from poor resolution and poor signal to noise ratio.
Even if one has increased the storage density, one still has to overcome another major hurdle, which is the time required to access the information. The storage device""s utility is limited if it takes a long time to retrieve the stored information. In other words, in addition to high storage density, one must find a way to quickly access the information.
It should be apparent from the foregoing that there is still a need for a storage device that is based on a non-conventional approach, with significantly increased storage density, and low cost/storage. Additionally, the storage device preferably should have fast access times and high data rates. Furthermore, the storage device should preferably eliminate the requirement for extremely close proximity between the probe and storage medium.
The present invention provides a storage device that includes a field emitter for generating an electron beam current. A storage medium is located in close proximity to the field emitter with the storage medium having a plurality of storage areas for storage. The storage areas can be in one of a plurality of states that represent the information stored in those storage areas. An effect is generated when the electron beam current bombards a storage area. The magnitude of the effect depends on the state of the bombarded storage area, with the information stored in the bombarded storage area being determined by measuring the magnitude of the effect. A micromover causes a periodic change in the relative positions between the field emitter and the storage medium, thereby generating a periodic field emitter trajectory.